Goodbye
by TynzBoomPow
Summary: Miley & Nick has broken up, but one dayyyy... R&R PLEASE ;D Niley, one shot! Summary is crappppp.


**/edit,**

**I just realised I made a few mistakes below! Eep! But I editted it already and it's okay now (:**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Miley & Nick has broken up, but one dayyyy... R&R PLEASE ;D Niley, one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing, except the plot. If I owned Joe Jonas, I won't even be here - I'd be like hanging out with him or something. And by 'hanging out' I mean... *Wiggles eyebrows*  
**

**A/N: Needed to get this off my chest! I love this song, it's so awesome. :-D Please R&R! I'll update Will You Be There? After this cos I've collected **_**five**_** reviews already. I'm pathetic, haha!**

Miley Stewart as Hannah Montana walked towards the stage, waving, and smiling. She secretly hoped the camera won't catch her tear-stained face. She turned to the audience.

"This is dedicated to... someone special. Really, really special." She smiled and started strumming her guitar as the audience fell silent. "Hope you're out there," she added. Looking at the crowd for a familliar face, she couldn't find him and sighed. Hot tears pricked her face again and she blinked them back.

**I can honestly say**

**You've been on my mind**

**Since I woke up today**

**I look at your photograph all the time**

**These memories come back to life**

**And I don't mind**

_Flashback, 3 months ago_

_"You go, girl!" Nick grinned at his girlfriend, Miley who was playing Guitar Hero with Joe and owning him._

_"Oh, so now you don't support me, huh?" He said, turning toward Nick, then quickly turning back to the flat screen TV, remembering he was in the middle of a game and getting owned._

_"I'm just saying," He shrugged. _

_**Game Over! Player 'Shmilerz' wins.**_

_"Whoo!" Miley laughed, sitting on Nick's lap. "Who's the Queen of Guitar Heroes now?" She smirked._

_"You haven't played against me, baby." Nick smiled evilly. "Queen versus the King, how 'bout that?"_

_"Fine, only because I wanna prove to you that I am Queen __**and **__King." She grinned, picking the guitar back up. _

_"I'm not gonna watch this," Joe groaned and ran upstairs._

_Halfway through the song, Nick was owning her. Miley started biting her lip._

_"Oh no, oh no." She mumbled. She frowned at the TV. Nick smiled sympathetically. All he ever wanted was to make her happy. He pretended to miss a few notes. Miley caught up quickly and she smiled._

_"Yay! I knew I was just having bad luck just now," She sighed. Nick smiled at her. Everytime Nick was winning he would purposely miss a few notes, allowing Miley to catch up._

_**Game Over! Player 'Shmilerz' wins.**_

_"Queen and King, baby!" She punched her fists into the air. Nick couldn't help but smile. He pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled away, Miley smiled at him. "What was that for?"_

_"I love you," He whispered._

_End Flashback_

Miley smiled at that memory. Nick was always giving way to her, just to see a simply smile. She closed her eyes, strummed a few chords and opened her mouth to sing again.

**I woke up this morning**

**And played our song**

**And through my tears I sang along**

**I picked up the phone and then**

**Put it down**

**'Cause I know I'm wasting my time**

**And I don't mind**

_Flashback, 5 months ago_

_"Mi!!" Nick sang, coming into her bedroom. Miley groaned and sank down deeper into her sheets._

_"Not now, Nicholas." She groaned. Nick smiled at how cute she was when she was angry._

_"I've got a surprise for you, hunny." He grinned, pulling her comforter off. Miley groaned again. "Get up, Mi."  
_

_"Depends on what that surprise it is," She mumbled. Nick plopped down beside the sleepy Miley._

_"You'll love it. Go get changed, washed up, whatever." He smiled, pushing a lock or brown curl out of her face. Even with bed head, she looked beautiful. She yawned and nodded. "I'll be downstairs pigging out on your dad's awesome chocolate chip cookies," He kissed her cheek and went down._

_Fifteen Minutes later..._

_  
"Nicholas Jerry Jonaaaas," Miley greeted Nick as she went down the last step._

_"Miley May Stewert," He greeted her back._

_"My middle name isn't May you dud," She giggled and poured a glass of milk for herself and Nick._

_"I know, but y'know." He shrugged, his mouth full of chocolate chip cookies. He was always in a daze when he ate Billy Ray's cookies. She giggled again. _

_"So, what's the big surprise," She asked, gulping her milk. Nick's eyes lit up. _

_"Let's go," Nick smiled. He pulled her hand and dragged her to the beach._

_"Nick what is this...?" Miley asked, clearly annoyed that Nick woke her up when she wanted to sleep in. She could go to the beach anytime. Why now? Nick silenced her with a kiss._

_"We're reaching," He pulled her to an empty spot in a beach where a picnic mat, a picnic basket, a bottle of champagne and a small portable radio was. Miley gasped._

_"Nick, did you? I mean, how? I mean... oh my God." Miley was speechless. Nick grinned and pulled her into a kiss. "Nick... thank you."_

_"You're almost welcome," He replied, placing small pecks on her upper lip. Miley pulled away._

_"Almost?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow._

_"Spend today with me," He requested, pouting._

_"Of course," Miley replied, kissing him again. Nick pulled her onto the mat and turned on the radio._

_Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield started playing._

_Nick turned to Miley._

_"From now on, this is __**our song**__."_

_End Flashback_

A tear rolled down Miley's cheek as she hastily wiped it away, missing a few beats on her guitar. The audeince was quiet, and they could feel the intensity. She fake smiled, reassuring them that she was okay, then belted out the next set of lyrics.

**I remember when we kissed**

**I still feel it on my lips**

**The time that you danced with me**

**With no music playing**

**I remember the simple things**

**I remember till I cry**

**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**

**The memory I wanna forget**

_Flashback, one month ago_

_"Mi, I can't do this." Nick sighed, running his hands through his hair. Miley turned and looked at him. _

_"Huh?" She asked, her voice shaky._

_"We've got to breakup." He said directly. Miley gasped._

_"What?" She softly shouted. "Why?"_

_"I found someone new," He replied plainly, his eyes icy. Miley sobbed. Nick's heart broke. How could he tell Miley that he couldn't find anyone new? That she was the only one for her? That he was breaking up with her because his manager told The Jonas Brothers that if they didn't break contact with Hannah Montana, they would lose their careers, because Hannah Montana was 'bad for their image'? Nick couldn't say all these, because if he did, Miley would complain against his manager and that would be worst, he would lose his job immediately. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes, pretending to not care about the shaking girl infront of him. But inside, all he ever wanted to do was to hug her tight, and not let her go. He needed her, but he also needed his career. _

_He knew he was selfish, ending a relationship and breaking a heart for his career. But he was stupid then._

_Miley stood up, and wiped her tears away. _

_"Leave," She said sternly, pointing to the door. Nick shot her a quizzical look. "LEAVE." She cried, pushing him out of the door._

_"Mi, I... Goodbye." He said, walking down the stairs, dejected._

_End Flashback_

Miley's voice quivered at that unforgettable night, but she pushed it all away and concentrated on belting the next verse out.

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**

**With your ringtone**

**I hesitate but answer it anyway**

**You sound so alone**

**And I'm surprised to hear you say**

_Flashback, 4hours before the concert_

_**Ooh, wild horses I wanna be like you**_

_**Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too**_

_**Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to**_

_**I wanna run with the wild horses**_

_**Run with the wild horses, oh**_

_Miley's cellphone rang. She stopped, stunned. Was she really hearing this ringtone? She hasn't heard this ringtone since a month ago when Nick and her broke up because 'he found someone new'. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, her thumb hovering above the 'slide to answer' button. She finally slid her thumb across the iPhone smoothly. She hesitated for a moment before placing the device against her ear._

_"Mi...?" She heard a familliar voice. Her heart broke. She hated that she loved him so fuckin' much. She hated that she couldn't let go, when he could. She hated that her heart was beating so fast and her legs turned into jelly just hearing his voice._

_"Mi, look." He continued. Miley stayed silent. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." He apologised, and Miley could sense the sadness in his voice, but she didn't give in that quickly._

_"What do you want, Nick." She replied coldly._

_"I want a chance, to explain." He said slowly, not sure if she was taking all these in._

_"Why now, Nick?" She asked, exasperated. "You had a chance, and you blew it. Sorry, but it's over." Miley wanted to hang up, but then the next line hit her._

_"I regretted saying goodbye, Mi." He answered plainly. "I was selfish, and there's no 'other girl'." He blurted. Miley felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked and they ran down her cheeks, ruining her make up._

_"What?" She choked out._

_"I never stopped loving you."_

_  
End Flashback_

She smiled, then strummed the chords with more passion. He promised he'd be here, so where was he?

**You remember when we kissed**

**You still feel it on your lips**

**The time that you danced with me**

**With no music playing**

**You remember the simple things**

**We talk till we cry**

**You said that your biggest regret**

**The one thing you wish I'd forget**

**Is saying goodbye**

**Saying goodbye**

**Goodbye**

Miley thanked the crowd and walked back into her dressing room, exhausted. She opened the minifridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and screwed the cap back on. She sighed and fell back onto the couch.

"Miley," A familliar voice greeted. She shot up straightaway. And there at the doorway was Nicholas Jerry Jonas, the love of her life.

"Nick," She greeted back, not knowing what to say.

"Wanna, go for a walk?" He asked, using his thumb, pointing to the exit.

"Umm, sure." She managed. She walked cautiously behind Nick and took her wig off, throwing it aside. They went outside and she sighed as a burst of wind passed by her. She shivered and began rubbing her arms.

"Cold?" Nick smiled, taking his brown leather jacket off and placing it on her, not waiting for her to reply. She smiled slightly.

"Nick, I..."  
"Miley, hear me out..."

We started at the same time, then laughed shyly. "You first." Miley said. He nodded.

"I lied. About the whole breakup. It was for my career, and I was selfish." He sighed. Miley's eyes widened. "I know, I know, I'm a big fatass jerk."

"Yeah you are," She whispered. He sighed again.

"Mi," He begged. "Give me a chance. To start over."

"Give me three reasons." Miley replied plainly. Nick nodded. Easy.

"One, I've never stopped loving you. Two, I've missed you, so much. This entire month, I can't live without you," He explained, taking me by my hands. "And three, I regretted saying goodbye."

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, passionate and full of longing. Nick kissed back, and didn't want to pull away until Miley had to as they were in need of air.

Miley giggled as he began dancing a waltz, smiling down at her, his face only inches away.

"Nick, there's no music." Miley laughed.

"The better." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," Miley whispered.

"I...love...you...too..." He replied, kissing a part of her face after each word.

* * *

**K, GOING TO UPDATE WILL YOU BE THERE NOW! :-D R&R PLEASE(: LOVEEE!**


End file.
